Una respuesta
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Midorima recibiría su tan ansiada repuesta esa noche. Y ya fuera buena o mala, estaba listo para ello. MidoTaka


**Una respuesta**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **._._.**

Se pasó las manos por octava vez en los pantalones, limpiándose el sudor que se había vuelto constante desde ese día en la mañana. Se enderezó en la silla, pegando su espalda contra el respaldo y sus pies jugaban con nerviosismo debajo del mantel largo de la mesa.

El constante tintineo de los cubiertos manejados por los meseros y las voces extrañas de los clientes pidiendo su comida alteraban un poco más sus nervios. Pasó una vez más las manos por sus piernas. Observando atentamente la lata de atún que descansaba al lado de sus cubiertos.

Por un segundo prefirió centrarse en el disgusto que le hicieron pasar cuando pretendió entrar al restaurante con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente fuera tan tonta para entender que era su item de la suerte?, a demás de que tenía que tener todas las cartas a su favor aquella noche. No podía dejar cabos sueltos, suficiente era con que cáncer se encontrará en la penúltima posición ese día; sumándole los increíbles e incontrolables nervios que tenía en ese momento.

Lo había dado todo por esa noche. Todo.

Desde hace más de cinco meses con la reserva del restaurante y la salida de compras verdaderamente extraña con Kise. La cual fue necesaria por su expediente de ex modelo del rubio pero que se prometía no volver a repetir en la vida.

Había esperado tanto por esa noche, soñado con ella y tenido pesadillas en la misma proporción.

Había deseado que fuera perfecta, no podía ser de otra forma ya que daría termino a una parte de su vida que había iniciado en los vestidores de su antigua escuela, Shūtoku.

Lo recordaba claramente, el cómo todo había cambiado entre él y el hasta ese momento molesto compañero de equipo con quién, por más que ambos se lo negaron, compartían una increíble atracción sexual contenida. Takao lo había estampado aquella tarde contra los casilleros, y a pesar de la notoria ventaja que el peli verde poseía no hizo nada para safarse, mucho menos cuando los incisitentes labios del más bajo asaltaron los propios en un beso que les encendió las ganas y les hizo estremecer el cuerpo.

Su relación después de ese momento solo pudo ir en ascenso, basándose en un principio en contactos físicos hasta que ambos, negándoselo nuevamente como los cabezotas que son, se dejaron vencer por las miradas que se dedicaban, por las mariposas en sus estómagos al estar cerca y, en el caso del más alto, en la costumbre de revisar el horóscopo de escorpio todas las mañanas; y en caso del más bajo, cuando aprendió a soportar cada una de las excentricidades del otro.

Así de peculiar, especial y poco romántica había sido la forma de iniciar esa relación. Una en la cual se había volcado con todo el corazón durante más de cuatro años y la cual pensaba afianzar más esa noche.

Conciente una vez más del lugar donde se encontraba y del pequeño bulto con esquinas puntiagudas dentro de su saco es que por décima vez en la noche restregó sus manos en su pantalón. Maldiciendo sus nervios y la maldita costumbre de su pareja por llegar tarde a todos lados.

Pero no podía quejarse con él, ya que su mala suerte, y la muy buena de Takao -se encontraba en el primer puesto esa mañana- había conseguido que el manager del peli negro le marcara esa mañana hablando de una audición para la banda que Takao había armado hace dos años cuando inició la carrera de Música en la universidad. Estaba obteniendo lo que quería mucho antes de terminar los estudios, y Midorima no podía estar más feliz por eso...pero no preaisamente esa noche, no cuando estaba cerca de un paro cardíaco.

-Lamento la demora- la característica voz del peli negro lo saco de su ensoñación. La enorme sonrisa blanca que estaba en sus labios logro convertir su estómago en un nido de mariposas y había logrado que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Más que nunca considero la probabilidad de un infarto.

-No importa- le dijo con su profunda voz en un tono serio. Un tono que no quería ocupar esa noche pero que era tan natural en él que no pudo refrenarlo. Y a pesar de eso la sonrisa de Takao se hizo más brillante y enorme. Midorima había pensado que ya no podía enamorarse más de ella, que tonto era al pensar eso- ¿Todo salió bien?

Justo cuando Takao le iba a contestar el mesero llegó, una vez vio que el peli verde extraño no había sido plantado, listo para tomar la orden de la pareja.

La velada fue tranquila, entre la animada plática del peli negro y la calmada charla del contrario. Hablaron de las clases de medicina de Midorima y de la posible oportunidad de firmar con un estudio una vez que acabará la carrera del más bajo. Takao movía las manos constantemente mientras Midorima asentía o negaba solo con la cabeza; Takao reía estruendosamente cuando algo le parecía graciosos y Midorima solo sonreía cuando pensaba lo mismo.

Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento podía tener claras dos cosas:

Primero: lo increíblemente diferentes que eran el uno del otro. Y hasta lo preocupante que podía ser eso ya que no parecían encajar con la apariencia de una pareja feliz.

Y la segunda, que desmentía todas aquellas conjeturas de la incompatibilidad, y es que con solo ver los ojos grises de uno, o los verdes del otro podías darte cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro. Tanto y tan fuerte que hasta las partes curvas de Takao y las esquinas rectas de Midorima considian de una forma perfecta y anormal.

Y es que ellos lo habían hecho así. Perfecto para ellos mismo.

Pasada una hora, con los postres sobre la mesa y las sonrisas instaladas en sus labios fue que Midorima decidió que era el momento ideal. Y es que no podía haber otro momento como ese.

Con la mano temblorosa busco la del contrario sobre la mesa, sobresaltandolo un poco por el gesto tan íntimo - sí, eso era íntimo para ellos- que estaba teniendo su pareja en público. Busco la mirada verde para pedir una explicación y demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba ese gesto y lo único que encontró fue la penetrante mirada sobre él.

Midorima, en ese preciso momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, se dió cuenta que todos los nervios y toda la espera eran nada, porque no había forma de que aquello pudiera salir mal.

Takao sonrió un poco, con duda y por un segundo no supo que decir.

-Esta mañana revise el horóscopo.

-Que sorpresa- le interrumpió Takao con una pequeña risa. Callandose cuando un el otro le dió un ligero apretón en la mano.

-Esta mañana lo revise - volvió a empezar desde el principio. Soltó un suspiro profundo y continuo- y a pesar de que cáncer está en el penúltimo lugar de la lista escorpio es el primero por lo que busque tu item de la suerte, para que este día fuera perfecto para tí.

Takao sonrió un poco más.

-Creeme, Shin-chan. Lo ha sido.

Midorima asintió, dándole la razón, mientras llevaba su mano libre a su saco y sacaba la cajita negra que había esperado toda la noche por aparecer. Takao sorprendido intento apartar la mano del agarre, algo que Midorima no le permitió.

-Pensé en muchas formas de decirlo, poner en palabras lo que siento y todas y cada una de las opciones me resultó irritante y cursi - si no estuviera estupefacto, Takao habría dicho algo sarcástico en ese momento- Así que solo puedo darte esto, esperando que no lo consideres como el item de la suerte de hoy, si no el de toda tu vida... Una vida que espero compartir contigo.

Cómo último movimiento abrió la cajita dejando ver un sencillo y elegante anillo de oro blanco. Tenía incrustados unos diamantes en toda la circunferencia pero aún así no lo hacía lucir femenino. Sin duda la ayuda de Kise fue muy bien aprovechada.

El silencio reino por unos interminables segundos, con la expectativa latente en el ambiente. Cuando la paciencia le llegó a su fin y los nervios volvieron a estrujarle el estómago Midorima levantó la mirada en busca de la respuesta que había estado esperando; no solo hoy, no solo desde hace seis meses o cuatro años. Quería saber lo que había esperado toda su vida, sí era digno de estar con alguien. Sí era digno de ser amado por alguien.

Y ese alguien estaba sobrepasando la más brillante de las sonrisas, siempre superandose a sí mismo.

Solo podía ser él. Solo podía ser su Takao.

Y su corazón descanso cuando encontró su respuesta en los ojos grises.

XXXXXX

Y que habrá visto en sus ojos?

Debo confesar que no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre, pero al final de cuentas...nunca recibimos una verdadera respuesta jiji

Después de muuuucho tiempo vuelvo una vez más con este bonito tema...jejeje, bueno, con este one shot que me encanta.

Tengo tantos sentimientos ahora que ví el Last Game... Siento que me duele el alma, así que decidí sanarla un poco.

Espero que les guste, espero que me lo hagan saber.

Espero que todos estén bien y que sus días sean buenos.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
